1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program in which accuracy of personal authentication is improved by combining facial identification and speech recognition through lip reading when a password is spoken.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image recognition technology has been improving. A facial identification technique, which is one field thereof, has reached a practical level and is used in, for example, an authentication device for controlling a lock for entrance into a security area.
In addition to the facial identification technique, proposals have been made to improve security level by, for example, obtaining input of a PIN number, password, or the like or adding ID card authentication (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-259269) or adding verification through sound recognition of a spoken password (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-179583).